


The Way It Is

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micchi understood full well that he had no chance of escaping their situation. Everything that was happening – the lock seeds, Helheim, the drivers – Micchi was already caught up in it all. And maybe, he was the only one who could actually make a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Is

“I can't believe you.”

Micchi's shoulder throbbed from where Kouta had shoved him. He reached up, rubbing it idly, as he watched his best friend rush – once again – headlong into battle.

_Will he never learn?_

They'd just been talking about this, not five seconds before the battle started, about how dangerous this entire mess was. _Maybe I should be more gentle, more pleading_ , Micchi thought to himself. But keeping secrets from Kouta was maddening sometimes, and now more than ever. The only way he could keep his composure – and his own secret – was to break his carefully created character enough to nearly _order_ Kouta to stand down.

And maybe Kouta would listen, if Micchi was honest and truthful about the entire situation. All Micchi was doing was suggesting he throw the driver away, only stating their shared knowledge as the reason. Maybe, if Kouta knew how _scared_ Micchi was, the possibility he'd have to watch his own brother murder his best friend, _maybe then_ Kouta would stand down.

But telling Kouta that his brother was Zangetsu would expose himself as a Kureshima. It would tear down the entire life he'd built up for himself, outside of his family's castle walls.

He wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Not if there was still another way out.

He'd had already thought this through, for the most part. Knowing that his older brother was Zangetsu, knowing how far up in the company he must be, Micchi understood full well that he had no chance of escaping their situation. Everything that was happening – the lock seeds, Helheim, the drivers – Micchi was already caught up in it all. And maybe, he was the only one who could actually make a difference.

_But, Kouta..._

Micchi watched as three Inves surrounded Kouta, taking turns pounding on him as Kouta tried to regain his footing. Something wrenched in his chest, the same fear he felt when he was fighting Zangetsu in the forest, and automatically he brought the driver up in preparation to transform. He couldn't just stand there and let Kouta face that alone.

... _can I?_

But if he transformed now, he'd be going against everything he'd just told Kouta. It would only work against him, not for him, in his goal to keep his best friend safe.

Or, when he wasn't kidding himself, his goal to keep Mai from crying.

Kouta broke free in the next second, slicing his way through the Inves like it was his job. And maybe it was, in a way. Maybe this – fighting to keep people safe – was what Kouta really was suited for in life. _And if so_ , Micchi mused with an ache in his heart _, who am I to tell him otherwise?_

Micchi felt cold resignation grip his heart as the riverside thrummed from the Inves' explosions.

_This is the way it is, then._

He looked up at Kouta and took a step forward.

It was the only way left to go.


End file.
